


release and absorption

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [391]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Making Out, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Rider is sexually frustrated, but finds a young boy that can help.
Relationships: Medusa | Rider/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Commissions [391]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 8





	release and absorption

Shiro and Sakura certainly have been going at it a lot, and that has left Rider rather antsy. The more they do it, the more horny she becomes, unable to help herself from touching herself to the two of them, and wishing that she had some way to relieve her own pent up sexual frustration, since it is rather obvious that they are not going to slow down any time soon. She has no idea what she can do about this, but one day, when she goes to the bookstore, she finds someone that might be able to help with her problems.

At first, she is not sure what to make of the boy, a young man who can’t be any older than fourteen. He is not a magus, yet he possesses an impressive amount of mana, something that catches her attention right away. She can’t take her eyes off of him, until she finally decides that she should approach him, even though she has no idea what she should do or say to him.

Standing in front of him, she tries to strike up a conversation, but he seems a little perplexed to have her talking to him, not sure what to make of her, just the same as she is not sure what to make of him, but for entirely different reasons. He certainly did not expect to get chatted up in the bookstore by a woman like her, but now that she has come this far, she just has to try and get him alone, so that she can pursue these strange feelings, and try to make sense of all of them.

“Are you here by yourself?” she asks, without much emotion in her voice. The boy is a bit put off by just how stoic she is, especially while asking a question that could definitely come across as flirting, while not acting like she is flirting at all.

“I am,” he finally says, with no idea what else he is supposed to do. She is rather attractive, so it is hard to believe that she is flirting with him, especially with how stoic she seems to be, but he decides to go along with it as if she is, hoping that maybe she might actually do it, as unlikely as that seems, and maybe she might actually be a little bit interested in him.

“Why is that? Aren’t you a little bit lonely?” The more she speaks, the more it definitely seems like she is trying to put some kind of move on him, but once again, he has no idea how to take any of that. The two of them talk for a little bit, exchanging names and introductions, and slowly, she starts to warm up to him a little bit more, relaxing until he is able to more easily believe she might be interested in him.

It is still a little odd that someone older than him and as pretty as her would take an interest in a kid like him, but that is the only possible explanation for the questions that she keeps asking him, and the way she keeps moving closer, letting her hand touch his arm lightly, from time to time. It is hard not to get excited from all of this, and he hopes that it goes well, feeling himself getting more and more invested, more and more interested in her, and more and more willing to do anything and everything that she might ask of him.

Despite not being a magus, Rider can’t help but be interested in him, and can’t help but want to bring him with her, working to persuade him into being just as interested in her as she is in him. He appears to be hanging onto her every word, even though her sentences are brief and she does not have much to say. She has a feeling that this is going really well, and with that vast amount of mana, she just has to get a taste of him for herself.

Finally, she manages to convince him to leave with her, since he is here all along anyway. She has him convinced that he does not want to stay here and be lonely, when he could come along with her, and he follows her willingly, until she has him somewhere that the two of them can be alone. Rider wants to be able to taste his mana, so she will need to suck a bit of his blood, something that she doubts will be hard, once she gets her hands on him.

She has been so sexually frustrated up until now that it almost feels like a miracle that she could even meet this young man. When she left for the bookstore, she was not sure what she expected to find, or if it would even be possible for her to find something that could help to satisfy her growing appetite, but once she saw him, she knew that this was her chance to get what she needed.

The fact that he is so much younger than her is not a problem at all. If anything, it only adds to her excitement, and she finds that she likes him quite a bit. Talking to him has made her even more excited for this, and at this point, she can only hope that he really is everything that she has been looking for. Otherwise, she will only be even more frustrated, having come so close only to be let down, and she knows that Sakura and Shiro will just keep going at it as often as they want to, which will get her that much more riled up. She does not want to have to resort to touching herself to them every night, does not want to resort to doing something like that ever again.

Rider wants some satisfaction of her own, something, or rather someone, that she can keep all to herself to keep herself content. Fortunately for her, she now has this boy all alone, all to herself, where she can do whatever she wants to do with him. For now, she just wants to find out more about him, and wants to start out with tasting his mana, needing to suck out a bit of his blood to be able to do so. As he sits back, following her lead and listening to everything that she wants him to do, she is able to get into his lap, where they can get a lot closer.

The boy is getting a little more nervous, not knowing how to handle all of this, but he is still excited, and not willing to stop this for any reason. He is not sure how he got so lucky to have a beautiful woman approach him out of nowhere, and even though it was strange at first, with how stoic she is, now that he knows for sure that she wants to do this with him, he can’t help but let himself get excited for that, so glad that she is really interested in someone like him, against all odds. None of it makes a bit of sense, but it does not have to make sense for him to be allowed to enjoy it.

Rider pulls him into a kiss then, and once she presses her lips to his, she can feel a jolt of excitement go through her body, surprised by just how much she loves this. She really must have been missing out, getting so riled up because of Shiro and Sakura, and now, she can’t keep holding herself back. But kissing this boy is pleasant, and he definitely seems to like it, shifting a bit beneath her as she deepens the kiss, before he finally starts to respond, slowly figuring out what he needs to do.

As she makes out with him, she starts to suckle at his lip a bit, ready to draw his blood to the surface, so that all she will need is one quick bite in order to get the taste that she needs. Finally, she nibbles at his lip, and the skin breaks, allowing her to taste a little bit of his blood, and the taste of his mana is enough to leave her moaning into his mouth as the two of them continue to get lost in this long and passionate kiss.

But one thing that she does not expect from all of this is what happens once he starts to get hard from making out with her. She can feel him stiffening beneath her, and her eyes widen once she realizes just how big he is. His cock is so big and hard, all from what she is doing to him, and that is a lot more than she expected when she ended up cornering a young boy like him. Now, she knows for sure that this is going to be really interesting.

~X~

It is not long later when Sakura and Shiro are going at it again. Rider is once again turned into a horny mess over all of this, but this time, she knows that she has someone she can use to help take the edge off. She is ready to go pay her young lover a visit, where she wants to get another taste of his mana, and perhaps take things even farther. Ever since that first encounter, she has not been able to stop thinking about his cock, and just how big it felt underneath her while she made out with him. She wants to have a chance to play with him for a little while, to really get to see it for herself.

Fortunately for her, he seems more than willing to meet up with her when she sneaks off to find him, and is in fact very excited to be able to see her again. She got him so excited before, and he wants the chance to be able to do even more with her, to be able to see just how far things can go. Even though it still seems unbelievable that she could ever want him, he has accepted the fact that she does, and that he gets to have fun with this sexy, older woman whenever she comes to see him.

This time, she wastes no time in getting right down to business, kneeling before him so that she can get his cock out, easily getting him hard with her touch. She is amazed at how easily he grows in her hand, and how big he is once he is fully hard, so much bigger than a boy his age has any business being. There is no way she ever stood a chance against him, no way that she ever could have resisted him, not once she found out about this. Even before that, his mana fascinated her so much that she could not help but be drawn to him, so it really does feel like this is all some kind of fate.

She begins stroking him slowly and tenderly, wanting to take her time with this, to properly worship him and show him just how impressed she is by his cock. He moans softly as her hands work up and down his cock, taking her time at first, and then quickly picking up the pace, getting him more and more riled up, until his moans are coming out as short, sharp gasps.

At that point, she slows back down, not wanting to finish him off just yet, and not wanting to finish him off just with her hands, not when there are so many other things that she could be doing for him. Leaning forward, she starts to nuzzle her face against him cock, and can feel him dribbling precome, making her shudder a bit in her excitement as it smears on her cheeks. Now, she wants to get a taste of that, and see what it is like.

As soon as she takes a lick of it, her tongue flicking out across the head of his cock as more leaks out, she is overwhelmed by how this feels for her. It seems that she can draw out his mana like this, and though there is not a lot in this thin liquid, she knows that she will be able to get more if she is able to make him come for her. Rider looks forward to spending quite a lot of time using her mouth on him, and now that she is done nuzzling him and doing her worship of his cock, she wants to really get down to business.

She parts her lips to start, putting them around the head of his cock, and starts to suck lightly, tasting more of his precome as she does. It is already so good, and she can feel his mana through it, but she can’t wait to see just how much better it is when she allows things to go even further. For the time being, she focuses on the tip, licking all around as she sucks, rubbing her tongue along his cock, feeling out just how sensitive he is as she listens to his moans.

At the same time, her young lover is completely overwhelmed by all of this, having never felt anything like this before in his life. He is happy to be able to do this with her, happy to let her use him for whatever she wants to, just as long as she keeps going, and just as long as he is able to have his release, when all is said and done. It feels so amazing, and the fact that she has only just begun just makes it that much better for him, that much more exciting.

As she starts to move forward, she draws him deeper into her mouth. He is so big that this is something that she needs to take slowly, not wanting to overwhelm herself or cause herself to gag, but by the end, she wants to be able to take all of it in her mouth, to be able to deepthroat him while she drains him of his come, and his mana in the process. Her body is tingling in excitement, and she loves every second that she spends teasing this out.

She presses her tongue past her lips, so that she can lick along the parts that she has not yet had a chance to suck. The added sensation leaves him whimpering for her, barely able to contain himself, and she wonders if he will even be able to last until she has fit all of him in her mouth. Either way, she knows that she is not going to stop after one orgasm, and that she is going to keep sucking him off until she has worn him out completely, and drained him as much as possible.

It actually does not take much more teasing from her before he does reach his climax. He tries to hold out as long as he possibly can, wanting to impress her with his endurance, but since he does not actually have any real experience with this, there is not much he can do in the face of such intense pleasure. Once she gets him to a certain point, the only thing that he can do is come in her mouth, just like she wants him to.

She moans, though it is muffled because she does not release his cock from her mouth, even once she is done swallowing his thick load. There is so much of it, and she can taste his mana in it, even stronger than when she got a sample from his blood. This is clearly the best way to go about all of this, and she does not want to stop just yet, wanting this to go on for as long as he can possibly keep it up.

The boy is a little confused when she goes for more, because he was not expecting her to keep going past the first round. It really does feel like a dream come true to have her willing to keep blowing him even past the first orgasm, moving forward so that she can slowly fit more of his cock in her mouth as he begins to get riled up all over again. He is able to keep his cool for a bit longer this time, now that she has properly warmed him up, and she is able to take her time with fitting him in her mouth, until finally, she has the whole cock, pushing down her throat, without gagging at all.

Now, she can start to bob her head on it, taking control since it does not seem like he is going to start doing so any time soon. She can’t say that she blames him, with how overwhelming all of this must be for him, so she is fine with doing all the work for him, starting out with a slow pace before she begins bobbing her head quicker, taking him down her throat, using her tongue all the while, and letting out her muffled moans for him. Once this has begun, he is right back on the edge, and still not able to hold back, no matter how hard that he tries.

She loves it, though, and loves swallowing down all of his come, wanting to get more and more from him. To him, it feels like he has gotten more than he ever deserved, but from her perspective, the night is only just beginning. Rider is not going to stop until she has completely drained him.

~X~

The two of them just do that for the rest of the night, and she is content to just keep blowing him until he can’t take anymore, but eventually, she knows that she wants to take it further, that she wants to give her pussy a taste of all of that. The next night, it does not take long for Shiro and Sakura to get up to their usual activities, and so, Rider is soon so riled up that she decides now is the perfect time to go visit her lover again this time to get what she really wants from him.

Once again, he is happy for the chance to be able to meet up with her, excited to see what they are going to do next. Last time was like something out of a dream for him, and now, she is coming back so soon, likely to make his dreams come true once again. It is impossible not to be excited as he waits for her to come over, and when she arrives, she wastes no time in getting right down to it, getting on her knees in front of him to start with sucking him off.

Though she wants to go all the way today, and actually fuck him properly, she still wants to start with this, so that she is able to get a taste of his mana like this, swallowing down at least once load before they get down to fucking. Naturally, he has no complaints either way, just eager to have her do anything at all to him, and once she has started fitting his huge cock in her mouth, he just relaxes and lets her do whatever she wants with him, moaning as she takes him deeper and deeper, until she is deep throating him, moaning around his cock and drooling from it all.

This time, he takes more control, holding her head in place as he thrusts into her mouth, having learned a bit about how he likes it from how they did it last time. She does not mind that at all, and does not mind letting him fuck her face for a little bit, holding her still as he begins thrusting down her throat. She moans out even more, and he picks up the pace, quickly getting lost in the sensation, finding that he absolutely loves every second of it. His cock aches for more, and he can’t slow down, not until he has everything that he wants from her.

Jerking his hips forward rapidly, he fucks her throat harder and faster while she gives herself over to him entirely, loving it all, loving how big he is and how he forces himself down her throat, how she has to struggle not to gag, until he has worked himself into a frenzy. At that point, it is not long before he hits his peak and comes, filling her throat with his thick come, and she moans as she starts swallowing it down, getting such a perfect taste for his mana like this, but of course, it only makes her crave more.

He lets go of her head as he comes, letting her take control again, and once he has finished pumping his load down her throat, she slowly pulls back, a thin strand of saliva still connecting her lips to his cock for a moment, before she speaks up, saying, “Lay back, I want to try something else.” It is time to let her pussy get a well-deserved turn with such a perfect cock, and to see how it feels to have him come inside of her, to see if absorbing his mana works just the same, no matter how she comes into contact with his seed.

He does as he is told, laying on his back, and she climbs on top of him, straddling his cock. She is soaking wet for him, so turned on that she can’t stand it. Though she has done her best to be patient, and though she has been using him to relieve her tension, she has needed this so terribly, and now she can’t wait a moment longer, desperate to fuck him and to have that huge cock inside of her. Though she is very wet right now, she still has to take things slowly as she starts to push down onto him, taking her time to let him fill her, because he is just so big that it is a lot to get used to.

She can’t take him all at once, so she takes her time, slowly pushing down as he penetrates her, filling her more and more, making her moan out as she gives herself over to all of this pleasure. This has been what she was missing out on, what she needed more than anything, and if this is just the beginning, she can see why Sakura gets so carried away with letting Shiro fuck her so much. Slowly but surely, she is able to fit the whole of this boy’s cock inside of her, and she knows right away that this is a feeling that she could get very used to.

And so, with her pussy filled with such a massive cock, she starts to move, very slowly at first, as she rises up, and pushed herself back down on it, repeating the process, picking up speed more and more with each movement that she makes, until she is losing control in it, the sensation too wonderful for her to resist. In no time at all, she is riding him for all he is worth, bouncing on top of him, unable to slow down for even a moment, only wanting to go faster and faster, as she gives way to ecstasy.

Beneath her, her lover whimpers and cries out, rendered completely helpless beneath her, overwhelmed by all of it, but certain that this is something that he never wants to end. He loves this feeling, loves having her ride him and use him, loves having her tight pussy squeezing his cock, and he knows that he will not last long like this at all, but has a feeling that is what she wants. It seems that she gets more excited, the more he comes for her.

So of course it only makes sense that he does not last long like this, unable to help himself when she is riding him for all that he is worth, eagerly using his body to get herself off, while wanting to get him off as well. She bounces on top of him, picking up speed more and more, until he is not able to hold back, no matter how hard he tries, coming inside of her with a groan and filling her up. As soon as she feels his come inside of her, she is overwhelmed as well, coming hard so suddenly, loving the way that it feels, loving the feeling of his mana, and loving that thick come, his cock pumping her full of it.

For a moment, Rider gives him a moment to recover as she slumps forward on top of him, also needing to catch her breath a little bit, but she is still so riled up, and still wants him so badly, wants to do more with him. She forgets everything else, ready to keep fucking him all night, to keep fucking him until she is satisfied, and until she has completely drained him of as much mana and come as she possibly can.

Soon enough, once she has caught her breath, she has him get up so that he can bend her over the bed. This time, she wants him to take more control while he fucks her, and she can’t wait to let him have his way with her, to see what happens when he is the one setting the pace. He rubs his cock against her pussy, shuddering at the feeling and eager to be inside of her again, but he has no idea how long he is going to be able to keep his cool while he is fucking her, or if he will even be able to last that long at all.

Either way, he wants her so badly that he can’t hold back right now, and he thrusts forward, filling her all at once, not taking any time to fit his cock inside of her. It is so big to fill her so quickly, and Rider cries out, but she loves the feeling, and loves the way that he handles her. All she wants is to be fucked absolutely senseless by this boy, to let him keep fucking her and fucking her until she can’t take anymore.

Though he does try to start out slow, wanting to make this last for as long as he can, he is not able to keep that up for very long. The slow thrusts feel good, and as he tries to take his time with her, he can’t help getting caught up in just how good it feels, moaning and shuddering, until he is holding tight to her hips as he begins thrusting forward with more force, slamming into her pussy, making her scream out for him in ecstasy.

In no time at all, he is thoroughly pounding her from behind, having his way with her and moaning so pathetically, loving every second of this. He still does not know what he did to get this lucky, to have someone like her that lets him do this to her, but he is never going to question it, never going to think twice. At the same time, she thinks that she is the lucky one, able to have a cute young boy with a big cock and vast amounts of mana that she can absorb so easily through all of his thick come.

Essentially, they both believe themselves to be the lucky one, and that just makes it all the more fun for both of them. Just like the first time, he is not able to last long, especially not when he is setting the pace and doing things exactly how his body demands it, but she loves when he comes inside of her, and when he slams into her again, unloading inside of her, that is all it takes to send her into yet another orgasm. It seems that just absorbing his mana like this is enough to make her come for him, while he just thinks she is very easy to please, something that he is grateful for, since he hardly knows what he is doing.

This goes on all night, with Rider never able to get enough, and her lover with enough energy that he is able to satisfy her. He fucks her in a variety of positions as she comes up with them, filling her pussy to overflowing with his seed, and she sucks him off and swallows it, and lets him give her facials, jerks him off, lets him get his come all over her, all night long, the two of them never running out of ideas to keep things interesting. It goes on and on, with Rider certain that she will never be satisfied, until the boy is completely worn out, and she realizes that the sun has started to rise.

The two of them really have gone at it all night long, and now it is early morning, and she is supposed to meet with Sakura soon. Rider hurries, just barely finding the time to get her clothes on, and when Sakura gets a look at her, she is surprised to see her in such a state. But still, she is happy for her, and she tells her as much, only to get a confused look from Rider.

“Well, it seems like you had a very fun night,” Sakura says with a knowing smile. “You didn’t even have time to get cleaned up, did you?” As Rider looks at herself, Sakura finishes her statement, confirming what Rider has just discovered for herself. “You’re still covered in come!”

Her all night session is exposed rather easily, because she did not even think to get herself cleaned up before hurrying out, but Sakura is just happy for her, excited to see that she has found someone to enjoy herself with like that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
